megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Yoga Warrior!
The Yoga Warrior!, known as in Japan, is the ninth (sixth in the English dub) episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Summary The episode starts off with Lord Wily raging at Maddy, Mr. Match and Count Zap for their failures. They blame MegaMan but Wily loses patience and decides to punish them with a giant robot hand. Yahoot asks him to stop and excuse them for being weak drawing the anger of the other WWW members. Ms. Madd insults his yoga but Yahoot promises to show them what he's capable of. Higsby is advertising his chip shop and the N1 Grand Prix but gets run over by Lan and Maylu. They are running late to practice for the N1 Grand Prix because Lan decided to NetBattle before coming. But Lan gets sidetracked by an intense NetBattle. A NormalNavi defeats a custom NetNavi due to the skills of the NetOp, Chaud Blaze. But Chaud disappears and Maylu reminds him that they will definitely be late now. MegaMan and Roll go on ahead while Maylu and Lan try to catch up. Yai and Dex are fuming that they are late for the training session which involves watching Yahoot's yoga show. They are both annoyed but clam once Yahoot's show starts. The NetNavis and many people around DenTech City watch when Yahoot's show goes on. He gives an introduction and then has them all do animal like poses. Zap, Maddy and Match note that he has the most popular show on TV but can't see why he would want to since he's a criminal. Lord Wily then points out that its part of the plan. As they move on to the last pose, MagicMan appears on TV and hypnotizes them all into thinking that they are animals. Lan and Maylu arrive at the tree house but Yai who thinks she's a cat and Dex who thinks he's a gorilla chase them out. The phenomenon occurs all over the city and the hypnotized humans go wild. They run on all fours, steal food and hang from trees. As Lord Wily basks in the glory of victory it turns out Maddy, Match and Zap were hypnotized as well. Sal thinks she's a squirrel. Ms. Mari thinks she's a monkey. Miyu thinks she's a flying squirrel and actually flies. Higsby thinks he's a tree beetle and Maysa thinks he's an eel. Lan deduces that MagicMan must still be inside the TV's network and jacks MegaMan in at a nearby flower shop. But Lan is attacked by people hypnotized to think they are wolves. While MegaMan is traveling through the Net, an incredibly fast NetNavi (ProtoMan.EXE) bypasses him. MagicMan welcomes MegaMan through a large number of monitors and taunts him. Lan is about to be jumped by a wolf-man but Dex and Yai fend off two of them. Maylu reveals that she was feeding them fish and bananas to make them do her biding. But more wolf people appear and corner them but Yai and Dex hold them off while Lan and Maylu head to the TV station. MegaMan blasts the screens but cannot find the real MagicMan but after concentrating he fires on the real one. MagicMan then unleashes a horde of viruses and sends them at MegaMan. MegaMan is overwhelmed by their electric attacks and is knocked down. They attack again but Lan arrived at the station and uses the AreaSteal Battle Chip. MegaMan dodges and gets behind MagicMan. Yahoot reveals himself to Lan and Mayl and antagonizes them, prompting Lan to give MegaMan WideSword. MegaMan attacks from behind but MagicMan catches it in mid air and fire a blast knocking MegaMan back and breaking his WideSword. He unleashes Magic Fire but ProtoMan intervenes and rebounds the flames toward MagicMan. MagicMan is injured and Yahoots orders him to log out which he does. Lan corners Yahoot and demands that the town be put back to the way it was. Yahoot complies since he had fun but disappears. Chaud and ProtoMan show themselves. MegaMan and Lan thank them but they brush it off and taunt Lan and MegaMan. Mayl reveals that Chaud holds the record for over 150 wins in national NetBattle competitions. Chaud leaves and Lan is incensed to defeat him and Yahoot. As the town awakens from hypnosis, they face the comical consequences of acting like animals. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan.EXE *Maylu *Roll.EXE *Dex *GutsMan.EXE *Yai *Glide.EXEE *Yahoot *MagicMan.EXE *Ms. Madd *Mr. Match *Count Zap *Lord Wily *Higsby *Ms. Mari *Maysa *Chaud *ProtoMan.EXE *Sal *Miyu Battle Chips *AreaSteal *WideSword Viruses *Twisty *Billy ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Operation Yoga-Tier Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes